I forgot....... oh yeah, "Avivia the Auror"
by Nohbdy
Summary: I really like the dialect- Daily Mom.... It is about the triplets (Avivia, Kayara, and Harry Potter) as aurors (more about Avivia than anyone else....) Yeah, one of the girls with the long name. That's it! They can be taught! r/r please!


(Disclaimer: Aurors, Ministry, Death Eaters, Mad-Eye all that good stuff belongs to Ms. Rowling. The rest belongs to me or my sister.)

Avivia the Auror

"Yeah, those Potter kids are giving Mad-Eye's record a run for its money. That Avivia girl took out TWENTY in one go. A 'bust' she called it." The Ministry was amazed at the abilities of its three youngest Aurors. "With them on the job, there won't be enough cells in Azkaban to go around!" 

-----------

Hi! My name is Avivia Lillian Naomi Jessibel Morgine Chantal Leighburry Potter. You can call me "Viv", onacounta everyone else does. I am 15, a fifth (almost) year at Hogwarts, and an Auror. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe not. I just wanna tell you about some of the stuff I've seen in my few years of livin'. If you find my dialect hard to understand, fake it and maybe someone will show ya'. I suppose I should be tellin' ya' about my job as an Auror. The idea of this whole story-thingy was for 'public awareness'. Y'all are the public, so now I'm gonna make you aware. 

You can consider us Aurors like the drug police of the Muggle World. (Those of you who have no idea what that is about, you probably know what an Auror does….) My bro, sis and I, are the ''World's Youngest Aurors". We go around hunting for people who practice the Dark Arts. Which is kinda ironic, 'cause our mum and dad were killed by this psychopath Dark Arts guy by the name of "Voldemort" (his real name is Tom Riddle, but few people know that). Maybe you've heard of him, maybe you haven't. 

----------

The First Bust

I found myself in a room full of dark art auras. Not good, seeing as I was totally alone. I figured I could and would have to take these guys. The best thing to do is play your cards well. I scanned the room for people with glossy eyes, that is, people who are being control and not acting on their own free will. I saw none and thought to myself, Good. I don't have to be gentle! I immediate sent a brain message saying "Lucy, I'm home!"

All the Death Eaters turned and gave me a "sizing up" look. I returned that with my patented, "Dead men walking" glare. A few panicked, remembering the night "Morty" came back to full power, and I gave his inner-circle a run for their money.

The obvious leader came up to me, brushing past the shaking, pathetic Death Eaters. Death Eaters, I thought, are really very chicken. Not brave enough to stand up to evil. Not brave enough to fight someone whose power matches theirs. They aren't that strong; they just attack the weak. I immediately thought of "yellow-bellied." I wish I could show them how foolish they looked. Maybe then they would think twice about joining Morty. Azkaban hasn't, maybe this will. 

"Whadda ya want, Potter? To die?" I cringed at the use of my last name. I may be small, but I demand respect. He was gonna pay for that one….. "You know, this is one battle you can't win!" I told him with more confidence than I felt, but saying that makes me feel much better. "Why not?" he growled. An idea flashed across my mind. "Because… because I am better than you. Yeah, that's right. Better than you ever will be! I am good, and I don't run when people stronger than me threaten. Which is why you worship the ground Morty walks on, isn't it? Afraid to go against him. Afraid to die for what is right. Too selfish to stand up against evil, aren't you? Heaven forbid you die for good! That would be such a waste! Well, you know what us Yanks say, turnabout is fair play. It is my turn. You weren't on the right team to begin with, and where you are going is a whole lot worse than dying. Sorry. Shoulda considered the consequences. Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time." At this, I whistled. An entire team of Hit Wizards appearated in to the room "Death Eaters, every one of 'em!" I told the head Hit Wizard.

"Good job, Short Stuff."

-----------

"You know, Avivia has the look about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry and Kayara are good, but they don't have the look. Avivia's appearance and personality says 'Look at me! I'm not someone to mess with unless you want to get burned'. The perfect Auror look, sorta intimidating. She has savvy, and can obviously take care of herself. No wonder the Death Eaters are scared of her."

(A/N If you want more, give me an e-owl in proclamation! Thanx!)


End file.
